


Gamma Infinite

by Luckas_Silver (Twin_Quicksilver)



Category: Reddit - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: /r/I_am_the_first_one, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Machines, Multi, Mutants, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reddit Writers, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Quicksilver/pseuds/Luckas_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Reddit story feel free to join me /r/I_am_the_first_one</p><p>!!!</p><p>After spending seven months in a laboratory, Lucien Grey is on his way to Vegas in hopes of finding refuge from the other mutants. Join him in the post apocalyptic world where a virus turns humans into mutants, and he is the trump both sides have been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamma Infinite

Did you know that some mutants can access over fifty percent of their brain? That makes us more adept killers, faster, stronger, and smarter than humans. Since humans can only access twenty percent of their brain capacity I guess you could say I'm...different. An anomaly to humans and mutants everywhere. As a human I was a fifteen year old super genius who could use forty percent of her brain capacity.

As a mutant, I can use over five hundred percent if I truly wanted to do so. How so? Because I'm non-contagious and couldn't be infected. I was made to be what I am now.

I managed to get Delta Pi and Beta Psi out of the lab with me, but they were scared and we went our separate ways. I'm guessing they went east, but I believe west is a better option. I can't explain how I do it, but when I access something in my subconscious I'm really accessing something that I shouldn't be able to. The internet. I can tell people how the US reacted to the outbreak like I was there in the front line of assault. Or tell someone how Paris fell to its knees. Anything that happened and was put online before the outbreak up until the internet was abandoned I can see and access. I believe this is due to my cybernetic parts and that this is why I can access past my full brain capacity. If I'm right then I can increase my knowledge well over five hundred percent by branching off into the internet. In theory this would mean my brain could never die as it's roots would be in the phantom internet I can access. Confused yet? Neither am I.

In case I need to clarify I was taken in by mutant scientists who wanted an answer behind why I was immune and why I could access forty percent of my brain capacity. during their tests the left side of my body began to decay and they replaced it with mechanical parts. Veins were now tubes of uranium, liquid mercury, and coolant. My heart was now able to process and filter the metals and chemicals away from my normal blood and everything is put into storage. Yeah. I don't eat because I don't have intestines, a stomach, or anything to process and filter food or blood waste. In order to make more room they even changed my gender with hopes of my being able to reproduce with other humans or mutants. Not even sweet sixteen yet and already I was being used for reproduction so they could have the ultimate race. Talk about disrespect of women's rights. Then again I never was one for politics or social standing. I just wanted to be gay. Yep, gay. I viewed myself as a guy for three years before the outbreak and when I got captured and turned into this cyborg I finally got my wish. Guess I talk about my feminine past like a joke, but who wouldn't? I hated it and joking about it makes me forget the pain of being a girl.

In short, I was an abused girl living with an abusive mother and running from a serial killer father. My mom would often blame my brain's capacity for thinking and understanding as why we couldn't live a normal life. I always thought, 'Gee, mom, I wonder why dad would run us across the continent. It's not like you had an affair with his dad and got pregnant with his father's child. You also didn't try to steal fifty thousand out of his bank account either. I mean why would you when we had a large house on private property?' Of course, at twelve years old you can't just say that an expect to get away with it. Instead I ran away, got raped in an alleyway, was a witness to a robbery, and shoplifted clothes to hide from the world. The next three years were great. I acted like a guy on the streets, all of my male friends loved me, I fell in love with a guy, and then the outbreak came to our state. I just ran and I never knew what happened to my friends. To...

I knew I couldn't run forever. I had been active in the news before my disappearance and knew that before Technology around the globe was shut down some internet theorists talked of finding me before their feed was cut. I believe this is what led to my capture and rehabilitation as a mutant. I was a means of an end in that lab. Delta and Beta were supposed to be my left and right hand. In a way they are, we still talk through my renewed radio frequencies when it was safe. We spoke in a code I had created from binary, morse, and html codes. The language is easy enough for us to understand, but anyone with less access to their brain capacity would probably be stumped. It was through this language that I learned they were able to get to me from anywhere with Beta's mutant ability to manipulate earthly things like the ground itself. When I got shot by an EMP my brain barely had enough time to contact Delta and send her my location's coords before I passed out. The human that shot me exposed my radioactive blood and was killed almost instantly when my blood, mercury, uranium, coolant, and copper wires met in a toxic cloud. I was glad Delta had access to sixty percent of her brain because she got me to a place I could be fixed and repaired me without any struggle. My uranium underwent a change from the mixing as well and somehow for some reason the uranium was able to go through mitosis and get back to normal levels, same with the mercury and coolant. We were unable to explain why, but Delta said it could also be due to the black waste that I stored. She analysed it and discovered it was like a molten poison. One drop could probably kill a whale. She made me reprocess it and now it helps keep me from using too much energy, creating too much of one of the many liquids, and even allows me to shape the mercury into a weapon before melting it down to a liquid form again.

Sounds like BS to me, but it works and it happened. I guess it's due to whatever mutation I have. I was made, not infected. My body does weird crap sometimes. All the time. For now I just learned to go with it. I had to get to Vegas and see if they'd accept me as a survivor. It's not like anyone could see my metal parts after all. I had been made for infiltration, to appear and act human, so I was sure that in reaching Vegas I could pull off being Lucien Grey. A kid who lost his family to the virus and hopes to find sanctuary with people who won't want to kill him.

With that decided I got up from where I was sitting in the attic of an abandoned home here in Boulde City, Nevada. I grabbed my backpack which had medical supplies a canteen full of water, some MRE's, and clothes for me to change into. I brushed back my long silver hair, a change from the mercury I was told, and grabbed my CMMG Mk47 Mutant with it's ammunition and then I grabbed my black katana. Looking in the mirror I no longer saw the shy, broken girl, I saw the thoughtful warrior of a young man who had almost lost everything.

"Salem, time to go," I said to a black cat I had saved. He was still a kitten, but he was a runt and looked like a normal house cat. In truth he was a jaguar cub I saved from a burning zoo. The cub came over and purred at my feet as it pulled it's bag with its teeth. I chuckled and picked up the bag as we headed downstairs to start another day on our journey. "When we get to Vegas, I hope they let me keep you. In order to do so you have to be on your best behaviour, mister."

Of course, all he did was meow.


End file.
